The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zalsasaq’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Alstroemeria hybrida ‘Staqueen’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,335. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Staqueen’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in June, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.